


Silver Sirens

by IronicallyIdiotic (DizzyDisaster)



Series: At the Heart of It All [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, i wanted to give my boy some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/IronicallyIdiotic
Summary: A series of oneshots of Lanri and Riku’s relationship. Set before Run. At the Heart of it All Series
Relationships: Riku/Lanri, Riku/Original Female Character(s)
Series: At the Heart of It All [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004490
Kudos: 1





	1. Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve not been in the place emotionally to write Run at the moment, but I wanted to give Riku some love. So might I present Silver Sirens.

“Oh, just look at my pretty girl!”

Lanri blushed and let out a quiet whine of “Moooom” and wrung her hands bashfully in the simple cotton sundress that she wore. The fabric was a soft blue, the same shade as her eyes and the color of the bright and vibrant sea. The halter-style top tied at the nape of her neck and showed off her sun-kissed shoulders. The skirt fell to brush her thighs slightly above her knees. Her normal mass of brown hair had been tamed and she had pinned the sides back away from her face.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Her mother replied, looking as though she was restraining every motherly instinct she had to dote over her daughter’s appearance. She lifted her hand to run her fingers through the soft waves of Lanri’s hair. “I’m just excited for you!”

“Me and Riku hang out all the time, mom. It’s not going to be any different this time.”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Sora, who came running down the hall to meet his mother and his sister at their front door with a large mischievous grin stretched across his face. “Except that now all you’re gonna do is make kissy faces at each other!” Sora then proceeded to enact a one man play in which he played both Riku and Lanri who were in the midst of professing their undying and eternal love for each other before Sora broke character and pretended to start gagging over the idea of Lanri kissing his best friend.

“Oh come here you little sand flea!” Lanri shouted, launching herself at her brother and lightly wrapping her arm around his neck so that she could bring his head down and run her knuckles uncomfortably over his scalp. He was a hair taller than her now. When did her little brother get to be so big? It wasn’t allowed. He wasn’t supposed to grow up.

“Well, looks like all the fun has started without me.”

The three inhabitants of the house turned to their front door to find the familiar figure of Riku, who seemed to have dressed up for the occasion as much as Lanri had. He wore a simple black button down over a pair of jeans, and it looks like he had actually combed through his silvery hair for once.

Lanri felt her breath hitch at the sight of him. “Riku...”

Sora snickered to himself as he released himself from his sister’s quickly loosening hold and looked up at Lanri’s face to see her eyes widening.

Riku smiled serenely as his eyes trailed over her and held out a hand -not covered in his gloves, she noted- out for Lanri to take. “You ready to go?”

The blush on Lanri’s face rose once again to grace her cheeks and stand out against her tanned complexion. “Y-Yep!” She stepped around her mother and brother, who were once again fawning and exaggeratedly gagging respectively. Lanri placed her hand delicately within Riku’s own, and the pair stepped out of Lanri’s house with matching tender smiles.

—-

“Soooo...”

“So...”

Lanri cleared her throat and smiled nervously, as she looked across the candlelit table at her silver companion. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out why this was just so... just so... so awkward! This was Riku she was talking about here! The same Riku that Lanri had watched at the age of five face plant in the sand while running from a seagull. The same Riku that would jump from the top of the clubhouse and into the ocean with her because he knew she was scared to go alone. The same Riku that always made her smile. The same Riku that had asked her out on a date?! Oh for the Great Light, she was screwed.

The return of the waiter placing their meals on the table startled the both of them. “Here are your entrees. Please enjoy!” remarked the man who had brought them their food before walking away blissfully unaware of the nervous tension that permeated the air between the two teenagers.

They then began to eat their meals in relative silence, Lanri picking away at her shrimp salad and Riku solemnly poking away at his fish. Every once in awhile they would glance up at one another, but would quickly look away in embarrassment when they caught the eyes of the other.

It was Riku who finally braved cutting the tension. He sighed deeply, and his utensils clicked against his plate as he laid them down. “Look, Lanri. I’m sorry. This was a stupid idea, and it’s made everything awkward, so if you want we can just pretend like this never happened.”

Lanri’s eyes widened slightly in panic as she met his own gaze. He was always so sincere, and he’d always protected her no matter what. Her lips quirked in a small smile, and she set down her own fork on her plate. “I’m sorry too. It’s not your fault it’s awkward. I guess... I’ve been imagining this for so long that when it finally came I didn’t know how to act when I had what I wanted. But why do we have to be any different? We’ll still be ‘us,’ right? But ‘us’ will just mean something a little different. Something more... together.”

Riku smirked, and Lanri saw joy twinkling in his eyes. “You’ve been imagining this for a long time, hmm?”

Lanri picked up her fork and pointed it at him accusingly, a playful grin gracing her features. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

Riku smiled teasingly as he went back to eating his meal, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Sora was messing with when I got there, wasn’t he?”

Lanri groaned, “What hasn’t that little sand flea tried to do to annoy me. It’s what he was born for. I’m sure of it.”

Riku laughed brightly, and that’s when Lanri knew that everything would be alright. They were still the same, only together. Of course, when she thought about, hadn’t they always been that way?

—-

Riku and Lanri walked hand in hand as he escorted her like a proper gentleman back to her house. They’d held hand before of course, but now it felt different, somehow. Lighter.

“I had fun tonight.”

Riku hummed in agreement. “Yeah, me too.” He looked down at her, and Lanri noticed that the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

“So... what does this make us now?”

He shrugged, “I dunno. What do you want us to be?”

Lanri paused, and when Riku glanced at her curiously, she grabbed his other hand so that she could pull him in front of her. What did she want him to be? Boyfriend seemed the most obvious answer, but it wasn’t enough. 

She looked up at him, her teeth nibbling shyly on her bottom lip. “Can I kiss you?”

Riku face showed surprise for a only a second at her request before nodding blissfully. “Okay.”

While it had been her request, Riku was the one who took charge. He cupped his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone- there was a scar there that she had gotten the first time she jumped from the clubhouse into the ocean. He lowered his head down to hers slowly, looking for any sign that she was going to pull away. When he found none, his eyes fluttered shut and Lanri’s followed. Soon after she felt his lips touch her own. She’d never kissed anyone before. His lips were slightly chapped from all of the time that they spent in the sun, but it wasn’t unpleasant. The feeling of someone else pressing their lips against her was odd, but there was a taste of something so undeniably  Riku  that made her shiver in delight at the sensation. All too soon he pulled away, caressing her cheek one last time before placing his hand back into her own.

“Well?”

Lanri’s eyes opened once again. She almost hadn’t realized that they had still been closed. Riku was just a breath away from her, his sky blue eyes looking at her expectantly. 

Lanri released a breath she hadn’t been holding and the sky met the ocean when she met his gaze deeply with her own. “I think I want you to be my everything.”

Riku smiled brightly for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and reached up a hand to brush her hair behind her ear if only to have a reason to touch her. “I think I can do that.”

They continued on their way home, and Lanri felt like everything was right in the world.

—-

Riku left Lanri on her doorstep with a gentle kiss to her forehead and the promise that he would see her tomorrow. When she opened her front door she smiled serenely, and sunk down to floor with her head in her hands and a blush in her cheeks as she thought about the events of the night and how she was left feeling as though she were floating on a cloud.

The light in kitchen was still on, and the clacking of dishes had paused when Lanri had closed the front door. Her mother appeared, peeking her head into her entryway to see her daughter blissfully reminiscing about the night. Her mother entered the room fully, a dish towel in one hand and a semi- dried plate in the other and a knowing look on her face.

“Well? How’d it go?”

Lanri lifted herself from the floor, and felt as graceful as a swan as she swept upstairs into her room. “It was perfect mom. Just perfect.”


	2. The Seagull Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Lanri learn not to mess with Mama’s babies.

“Do you think that we can get closer?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think that would be such a good idea, Lanri.”

But five-year-old Lanri, who had already been moving forward when her silver-haired companion spoke his concern, crouched quietly in front of the brush. She grinned widely, and motioned for her friend to join her. “Riku! C’mere!”

Riku hesitantly peeked his head into the bush to see what had caught Lanri’s attention, and there they were. Nestled into the dense foliage of the bush was a nest baby seagulls, their feathers only starting to turn from the poofy chick feathers to the white down of the birds that occupied their archipelago. Lanri cooed sweetly, and reached her hand down to scoop one up to pet.

“Lanri, I don’t think-“

The words didn’t even have time to leave his mouth before mama seagull returned with a vengeance. Mama squawked in warning. Riku grabbed Lanri’s arm and pulled it quickly away from the nest. Mama did not take kindly to this, as she took the fast movement to be a threat to her babies. The bird dove down towards Riku, and the two children screamed in fright. Mama chased Riku down the beach, his little legs carrying him as fast as he could away from the angry bird.

“Riku, look out!”

Lanri’s shout came too late however, as the mama seagull swooped down causing Riku to land face first in the sand. Mama seemed to see this as enough punishment, as she left Riku be to tend to her babies all the while continuing to glare at the two children from her perch above her nest.

Lanri hurried over to Riku, putting a hand on his shoulder as he groaned an spit out a mouthful of sand. 

“Are you okay?”

Riku lifted himself up so that he could sit on the ground properly. “Sand doesn’t taste good, Lanri.”

The two looked at each other for a minute before they began to giggle and continue playing like nothing had even happened.


End file.
